rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 27
The Royal Selection Candidates is the 28th chapter of Re:Kingdom Characters Story Joshua: Excuse me, Jens, the ceremony is starting in just a few minutes. Are you alright my man? Jens: Yes, I'm fine. But I have one question, do you also participate in this selection. Joshua: Sort of, not really. Why the sudden question? Jens: Well, just asking. Joshua: I see. My apologies for asking. Let's enter the Royal Palac-- ??? : Dooooooon't tell me you are going without me, Jens! Jens: Huh... That voice... doesn't sound familiar. Jens turned around and saw a person with long brown hair and blue eyes. ??? : Jens, whaaaaaat are you doing? Are you going to the palace without me? Jens:: First of all, I'm not planning to go anywhere, and how do you know my name? I don't recognize you. ??? : What?! Are you Seeeeeerious?! Jens : You do look familiar. Levi : My name is Levi Trinity. I'm a member of the Trinity Seven. Joshua : What?! The Trinity Seven still exist? Levi : Of course they do Joshi. Also, one of the Trinity Seven members are participating in the Royal Election. That one is me! Jens : I'm not sure but, what is or what are the Trinity Seven? Joshua : They we're an organization that fought the Witch Cult. They received a gift of Volcanica, that gift was the power of the Authorities. Levi Trinity is the Trinity of Greed. Levi : My my, I think that's correct. But I'm in a hurry. Do you need a li--- ??? : Hey brothers! That voice! Jens turned around and saw a guy with a helmet and a casual summer outfit. ??? : Uhm I'm kinda new in Lugnica--- That dialect! ??? : Could you help me to get to the Royal Palace? Jens : Excuse me... but who are you. You talk very familiar... Al : My name is Aldebaran. Call me Al bro! Bro... '' Jens : I see. Nice name, Aldebaran is a star in the Taurus Constellation. Al : ... Joshua : Guys, we haven't got much time left. Levi coul you use a teleportation ability or some-- Right when Joshua was talking about the teleportation ability, Levi already teleported everyone to the throne room where the four candidates we're standing. Jens : Woaah.. This room is huge! Joshua : It is. Excuse me, but I've to go to my lady's camp. Jens : Sure... Aldebaran. Al : Yes bro! Please, don't use that name. Jens : Uhm okay, here are a lot of people. Would you mind to go to a more private room? I need to talk to yo--- ??? : Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens! It is my own Jens! Jens : Ro--Ro-- Roswaal : Yeees! It is me! Glad you are on time, come follow me! Roswaal grabbed Jens' arm and pulled him with him. Jens : Aah! Al--- I speak to you later--! Al : Fine bro! Jens walked through the hall and saw a tons of knights and a lot of nobles. Roswaal : Here, this is our square. Nathan : Jens! Ram : Pff... idiot. Jens : Nathan, Ram! I haven't seen you in a while. Are you all here for Emilia's-- Otto : There is a guest for you! Jens : What? Otto walked to the window and pulled Angel out of the curtain. Angel : No! Otto-san! Jens : Angel... I thought you we're staying at Priestella this month for healing. Angel : Well... ??? : EVERYONE SILENCE! THE ROYAL CEREMONY IS STARTING! Ram : Quick everyone, stay with shoulder to shoulder. ??? : My name is Cynthia. For the ones that don't know me, I'm the guard of this house for today. The king will now enter the hall! Suddenly, the two giant doors in the center of the hall opened. A man with red eyes and long gold hair came in. He walked towards the throne and sat down with Cynthia at his right side. Jet : My name is Jet Lugnica. I'm the 41st king of Lugnic-- Jens : Why is an election being held? What is wrong with the royalty and the nobility? Ram : Jens! Idiot shut the fu-- Jet : Good question! Allow me to assume that you are new here in Lugnica... Thousands of years ago, our ancestor of the royal family, Emerada Lugnica, made a contract with the Earth Devil to gain a power. The power of the Witches of Sin. Today is the day that we've to choose a new candidate for the Lugnician royal family. As I, Jet Lugnica, I am cursed... A silence fell in the hall. Jet : Royal Candidates! Please come here. Four ladies walked towards the king, with one being Emilia. Jet : Royal Candidat--- ??? : Sorry that I'm late, you know what the Schnee family says, "Rather Late than Never!" Jet: Weiss Schnee... what nice of you that you still came. ''That girl just walked into here without problems or guns at her head? This is messed up, that kind of god is she? Weiss: Allow me to join Roswaal's square. Weiss walked towards Jens and sat down right next to him. Weiss: My name is Weiss Schnee. What may your name be? Jens: Jens. My name is Jens. Weiss: Excuse me, everyone! Go on Jet Lugnica. Jet: Royal Candidates! Introduce yourself. Let's start with you... Crusch Karsten. Crusch: My name is Crusch Karsten. I'm the Duchess of the Karsten house and the head of the Karsten residence. As my family is from the lugnician nobility, I've seen what the problems are of our kingdom. I have no such desires as war, peace, happiness or anything. I want one thing. When I become the 42nd king of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, I will make sure the Dragon forgets about the contract! Lugnica isn't the dragon's possession! IT IS OURS! We're becoming slothful beings, we have to fight for our own kingdom! Jet: Beautiful! Crusch, could you introduce your knight? Crusch: Felix Argyle is my knight. This is Wilhelm van Astrea, a member of my camp. He is also known by his nickname... The Sword Demon. Jens: Rem, who is that guy? He looks pretty old for a knight. Rem: He is-- Wilhelm: Hello everyone, my name is Wilhelm Trias van Astrea. I'm the husband of the former Sword Saint and-- Ferris: Nyoooow stop that! My name is Felix Argyle, commonly known as Ferris. Nya! Jens: That's a guy?! Crusch: Despite his appearance, Ferris is male. Jet: I see, nice introduction. Please take a seat next to the others, next candidate. Priscilla Barielle. A woman walked towards the throne. She was beautiful, yet had an aura of a poisonous flower. Priscilla: ALDEBARAN! HERE! Al: Oy! Coming malady! Priscilla: My name is Priscilla Barielle. You fuckers don't have to vote for me. I don't care who will become the 42nd king. Miser: Excuse me? I'm Miser but what did you say? Does she call our nobility fuckers? Priscilla: That's right. Yet, you don't understand why I'm here, do you? Does someone understand it? Jet: Priscilla, I won't make fun of your intelligence, so please don't make fun of our nobility. Priscilla: Fine... Al: Sup Y'all! My name is Al, I'm her knight, sort of. I categorize myself as a subordinate. Jet: Where are you two from? Priscilla: Volakia Empire. Jet: I see. Take your time for your speech. Priscilla: I don't care what will happen it the future. Yet I can already say that you should join the winner before it's too late. Hear me! I walk the path to royalty because the heavens wish me to do so! This world is full of things that go my way after all! Therefore I'm the most worthy to become the king. All you need to do is be obedient to me! No, no one else is competent enough! Miser: My apologies, but why would we join you and why would we admire you? What would we gain by obeying you? Priscilla: You clearly don't listen to me. That's simple. Being obedient to me means that you're on the winner's side. I will allow you to have whatever you desire. Jet started coughing. Cynthia: Jet, are you alright? Jet: I'm fine... thank you, Priscilla. Anastasia Hoshin, please. You are next. Anastasia: Thank you Jet! Joshua and Julius come here, please. So she is the lady Joshua was talking about. Anastasia walked towards the throne and closed her eyes. Anastasia: Well then, I, Anastasia Hoshin will begin. Julius: I'm Anastasia's knight, Julius Juukulius. Don't be too hard on me. Joshua : I'm Anastasia' supervisor, Joshua Juukulius. Anastasia: Unfortunately, I don't have grand ambitions like Crusch, or believe that I'm the chosen one like Priscilla. However, there's one thing I can say... Cynthia: What is it, Anastasia? Anastasia: Aaaahaa... I'm a little greedier than others. I was once the servant of a small trading company. I scored one day when I voiced my opinion about how things were done. Gradually I was put in charge of even bigger deals, eventually, I started earning enough to forget about my poor orphan past. I was supposed to feel relieved... but I felt like I was poorer than before... Cynthia: Why is that? Anastasia: As my connections grew, the number of things I wanted also increased, that's the scary thing about greed... I want this, that, more more more more! Jens: She gives off a disgusting aura... Rem: Not everyone is perfect Jens... Anastasia: Before I knew it I was the chairman of the Hoshin Trading Company, one of the leading powers in Kararagi. That still didn't satisfy me. I wasn't able to have the feeling of sufficiency. I wanted something bigger... something much bigger than before. I want this country! Weiss: Hey, do you like her? She gives a weird aura... Jens: I know right! Of all candidates, Priscilla is the one that I dislike the most. Cynthia: Weiss and you, please be quite during the Royal Ceremony. Jens and Weiss looked at each other and started to blush. Jet : Well then, thank you Anastasia Hoshin. Now that all the candidates have intro-- Jens : What about Emi-- Suddenly, the doors to the Throne Room opened. Jet: I... Reinhard van Astrea, may I ask why you're here? The man that entered the room was Reinhard van Astrea, the Sword Saint during Jens' first day in Lugnica. Reinhard: My apologies your majesty, but... first of all, you forgot Lady Emilia, and I've found the fifth Dragon Priestess. Suddenly, everyone in the room was shocked and started talking to each other. Cynthia: What?! That's impossible, during all dark years, there was never a fifth one in a ceremony. Reinhard: I'll show her after King Jet have allowed Emilia to introduce herself. Jet: The situation intensifies, alright. Emilia, please introduce yourself. Emilia and Roswaal walked up to the Throne and stood next to Cynthia. Emilia : My name is Emilia! I don't have a surname, just Emilia--- Miser : What is this? How is she allowed to be a Dragon Priestess. How can you allow a Witch in such a sacred place. Jet: Come now Miser, there is no need to be so rough... Miser: What?! She has the appearance of the Witch of Envy TBA